


[Podfic] Got Your Back (All Down My Front) by rana eros

by fire_juggler



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: A Peck on the Lips II Anthology, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, International Day of Femmeslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got Your Back (All Down My Front) by rana eros read aloud:</p><p>Snow, it does a sista good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Got Your Back (All Down My Front) by rana eros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Got Your Back (All Down My Front)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174777) by [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros). 



> This podfic was recorded for Audiofemme's A Peck on the Lips Anthology in celebration of the 2012 International Day of Femmeslash. When I read this fic, I just fell in love. I think one of the things I love most about it is the way it melds this incredibly close, amazing relationship between Max and Cindy with the canon relationships, and it does it flawlessly. I absolutely adore this small glimpse of joy you get in the midst of… well… everything else. It kind of embodies the quote from the pilot, _"The thing I don't get is why they call it a depression. I mean, everybody's broke, but they aren't really all that depressed. Life goes on."_ Besides, I ship Max/Cindy like burning. So there.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:02:11 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/got_your_back_all_down_my_front.zip) | **Size:** 2.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/got_your_back_all_down_my_front-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 1.6 MB

  
---|---


End file.
